SFC-NYC LOVE
by kolive002
Summary: old friends man crushs sex
1. Chapter 1

**Luke was having an old friends come visit.**

**Fletcher as going to go see an old friends.**

**Fletcher have fun i'll miss you thanks China. Me too Olive to Olive. Luke was trying to make everything great for Josh and Fletcher. LUKE COME DOWN! said Jessie it be ok. Alright it be good just then Josh and Fletcher came in WOW! it bigger then before. Yeah i know right hey u guys LUKE hey Josh Fletcher it good to see u again. LET GO UP STAIRS! yeah have fun. You to Jessie. They played games talk and played more games. so Fletcher what it like be at a high tech school it really fun u got crush yeah is still China no i have a girlfriend ! YEP OK so let play truth or dear? YES! LUKE TRUTH OR DEAR. TRUTH is it true u have a man crush yes.**

**It on for about hour the got sleep and got dress for bed. Fletcher and josh went start to sleep**

**Luke on the other hand was jerking YES FLETCHER YES JOSH HE PUT FINGER UP HIS ASS FASTER HARDER YES YES YES YES YES YES YES I'M CUMMMMING he JIZZ all over Josh and Fletcher just went bed. Fletcher and josh where his man crush oh yes. **


	2. Chapter 2

They all woke up with dry cum all over. so it look like we all did the same thing last night? yeah sorry but you guys are my man crush's? yeah. how you know we know you Luke let take a shower yeah the ross had a shower room so when someone stead a night be there shower they went to the shower room. and got naked there were 6 showers. they all got their own shower. they talk about the 1st time cumimng but Fletcher never cum before he just made a story up. this

Luke story:i was at school taking sexed. and the teacher was talking about masturbation and how you do it so im like ok im going to try this. so as soon i got home i went right to my room. locked it. got naked and jump on my bed and thought about Jessie. and she giving me a hand job and at first it felt nice but then it was really good. i whent faster and faster and was moaning JESSIE YES YES FASTER HARDER and I CAM SO HARD MY BACK WAS KILLING ME IT GOT ALL OVER ME AND THE BED. I black out right after that it was good. that and of my story so what about you Josh. Ok here we go

Josh story:so me and my friend were watching porn and we got so hard it hurt we moan it start to throb as we watch so i rub my balls as we watch and he was doing the same as well then it got good as the girl was starting to cum and so was the guy i started to moan really loud saying the girl i like name. SAM YES SAM CUM FOR ME YES YES YES YES SAM KEEP GOING MY FRIEND STOP ME FROM CUMING AND DON'T WHAT FOR ME. so i did wat for him and the he started to cum he pull down his short's and boxers and turn to me josh he told me im sorry but have to do this and stud up had jerk off on me an cam on me he got off and kiss me and said sorry but i had to. it ok i said the got up drop my boxers what are you doing he said and i cam on him it flet so goood to do that.

that the end of my story luke and fletcher mouth drop really yep that was good story now fletcher your turn.

Fletcher made up story: so i was at school daydreaming about my gf and wat sex would be like and got super hard i ran right my room got under the covers and had read about masturbating and how to do it so i try it and was great but i didn't know that angus was there in the room doing the same thing but to olive. YES OLIVE YES OLIVE YESSSS WE WERE DOING IT AT THE SAME TIME AND THE SAME SPEED I MOAN AND HE STOP BUT WENT ON AND AT THE SAME TIME CUM OLIVE HE SAID CHINA YESSSSSSSSSSS IT WAS THE 1ST TIME AND THE BEST I EVER so you guys ok look pale we are goos let get out of here.

that the chapter 2 there more coming


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and his friend came down to eat. So you guy having fun? **YES!** Well that good. the rest of us are leaving for nice time to do what we want to do. So be good. Ok go have fun. Alright bye. bye. let go play some video games. Yeah! they play games for hour. ok let watch porn yes that what im talking about. so they went to luke room and luke had 70" flat screan tv. on his wall. how are we going to watch it. like this luke put porn on the tv. WOW! they drop there shorts.

the porn was really good wow she hot im glad you did a teen girl masturbating with dildo. luke drop his boxers and stated the all of them were doing the same thing josh was watch the video. then luke jump on him and start to hump him hard. fletcher was watching the video then he hard luke moan. he look and there he saw what was going on and join in. but he put his dick in luke vrgin hole. ooooh that feels good keep going the luke stated to fuck josh yeah luke harder come harder **LUKE YOUR SO TIGHT AND SO IS JOSH FLETCH KEEP FUCKING LUKE HADER AND HARDER YES YES HIS COCK WAS IN AND OUT FASTER AND FASTER FLETCHER HAD 4 DRY CUMS JOSH WAS JERKING OFF, FLETCHER GRABS HIS BAG AND PULL OUT A 10" DILDO THAT VIBRAT AND TURN IT ON AND PUT UP HE ASS. OOOOOOH YES LUKE WAS GOING FASTER AND FASTER ,JOSH IM GOING TO CUM NO NOT YET BUT IT WAS TOO LET YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, JOSH WENT OVER THE TO LUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FLETCHER FLET LUKE TIGHT AND CUM FOR THE 1ST TIME **

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LUKE, JOSH IM** **CUMMING. **Well that was great more then great. But dang fletcher you cum like u never cum be for really that good yeah good alright let get clean up yeah,

more coming


End file.
